


Not a Good Day

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: But I haven't had the time until now, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I am so sorry, I have wanted to write something cute for these two for a while, I'm using my phone to put this up and my notepad only has a limited space, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, depressed dan, sorry it's so short, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a depressive episode. And when Arin calls and Dan doesn't pick up, concerns arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Looks who's back from the dead!  
> Here's a small fic that I wrote. I'm thinking of entering this into an event, but I'm not sure yet. Should I?  
> I'm sorry it so very short, my phone's notepad app only does so much. :/

His head pounds painfully in his skull. Tears stream down his face like rivers as he lay curled up in his blankets. He doesn't know what's wrong, he truly doesn't, but somewhere in him, there was the need to cry.  
That's the trouble with these depressive moods of his. They come and they go as often as they like. None of his friends know, except for Brian.  
There's panicked knocking at the door. Dan picks up his phone, and sees that he's missed ten calls from Arin. He doesn't make a move to get up and answer the door.  
The pounding begins again. Dan still doesn't move.  
The door opens. Arin must've found the spare key.  
It's closed just as quickly (and a bit too loud for anyone's liking) as Arin runs about the small apartment, looking for his best friend. He sees Dan curled up in a ball of blankets in the bedroom and strides in, close to yelling at him, until he hears light sobbing.  
"Dan, get out of those blankets." Arin receives a small sniffle in response.  
Dan complies anyway, making his way out of the cocoon. Arin sits down on the bed and takes Dan into his warm, comforting arms, gently combing his fingers through the mass of curls. A song starts playing in the background, one Dan hasn't heard of, but the woman singing it sounds lovely.  
Arin whispers the lyrics to him as his hand still gently combs through that thick and curly head of hair. Dan nuzzles his head into Arin's chest, feeling more tired than sad now.  
The gentle ministrations continue for about thirty or so more minutes, before Arin finally speaks up.  
"Dan, how long has this been going on?"  
Dan looks like a kicked puppy as he answers.  
"A pretty long time..."  
"Why didn't you tell me? You know I'm here for you; all of us are," Arin says with a stern, yet gentle, tone.  
"I'm sorry... I was just scared to I guess." Dan doesn't lift his head to look at Arin. He sheepishly twiddles his thumbs.  
"Have you eaten today Dan?"  
No response.  
"Guess that's a no, huh?"  
Dan looks up at Arin and nods, tear streaks still visible on his face.  
"How about I order some food for us? How does that sound?" Arin asks.  
"You don't have to-"  
"Listen, I'm not leaving until you've eaten and you feel better. Alright?"  
Another nod from Dan.  
"Okay. Sit tight while I go find that Chinese menu." Arin lightly kisses Dan's forehead.  
"I love you."  
He leaves, in search of the Chinese menu.  
"Love you too, Arin..." Dan whispers.


End file.
